Metropolis
Municipalities of Metropolis Officially the Municipalities of Metropolis, established in 1608 as Port Barrack under Britain, is the most populous city in the Atlantic Republic, and the second most densely populated major city in North America behind San Francisco. The city is located on New Utrecht's south coast. The city is a center of international finance, politics, entertainment, and culture, and is considered by some as one of the world's major global cities. Metropolis has an impressive collection of museums, galleries, performance venues, media outlets, international corporations, and stock exchanges. Metropolis is a majority white city, whites make up the majority in every Muni except Bishop. Dukes is fast becoming a Asian Muni. There are Asian majority areas in Dukes, Richmond, Waldwick, and New Sraton. There are Black majority neighborhoods in Bishop, New Straton and York, and there is a Hispanic majority section in New Straton. *New Straton is the center of the city. Home to the city's tall skyscrappers and the densest centers of population. New Straton has the largest Irish section in its Northside, a major China Town, a large Black neighborhood in Nassau Hill, the city's only majority Hispanic section, the heart of the historic Jewish and Italian neighborhoods, the city's largest Market at the Terminus and more tourists than any other city in the Atlantic Republic. New Straton is home to baseball's Harborside Stadium, and the King Arena, home to the city's hockey and basketball team. New Straton has a growing Hispanic community, helping make it the third largest immigrant population in the city. New Straton has the richest residents in the city. The Muni's ancestries groups include- Irish, Italian, Chinese, Blacks, Hispanics, and Jews. *Waldwick encompasses the eastern side of the city, including the enormous Patriot Park, The Beaches, and the famous Casinos and sin on Holiday Island. Waldwick is the most Italian Muni in the city, but has large Indian, Polish, Irish and Chinese sections. Waldwick is the city's anchorage to the massive Super Structure across the Atlantic Bay. Waldwick has the second largest growing Asian communities, centered in North Laurelton and Kings Beach. Waldwick has the second largest immigrant population. Waldwick has the second largest growing white neighborhoods, mostly at its Beaches. Waldwick ancestries include- Italian, Irish, Indian, Chinese, and Polish. *Richmond is the the most northern and farthest reaching Muni. Richmond is home to Metropolis Annex International Airport and some of the weathliest neighborhoods in the country. Richomd is the least urban off all the Munis and has the highest percentage of single family homes, hence the high market values of homes. The city's most tony section Brentwood sits on the city's highest point above sea level. Richmond is home to a large wetlands and nature reserve. Richmond is home to the city's other baseball team and the Metropolis Motor Speedway. Richmond is the only Muni to stand on the "Mainland" of New Utrecht Island. Richmond largest growing population is its Whites, especialy in its West and Far East sections. Richmond is only second to New Straton in terms of income. It has the lowest immigrant population of all the Munis. Richmond has the largest Jewish neighborhoods in the city. Richmond ancestries include- Italians, Irish, Jewish and Chinese. *Dukes west of the center and is home to the city's major port complexes, industry and sanitation. Not to metion major rail links and an oil depot. But, Dukes is also home to many neighborhoods, most notably large swaths of Arabs and Italians. Dukes is home to the Metropolitan Stadium home to both of the city's soccer teams, and the football team. Dukes has the fastest growing Asian community in the city, helping make it the largest immigrant Muni in the city. Dukes ancestries include- Italians, Arabs, Irish, Koreans, and the second largest section of Jews. Dukes is the second poorest Muni in the city. *York is southwest of the center, and occupies half of the Penisula and four islands. York is home to Preston Park University, the most prestigous college in the Atlantic Republic. York has a sizable Italian population, mostly on the Penisula and in Sunnyside. York also has large Black, Greek, and Korean sections. York is home to Metropolis International Airport, the Louis Lighthouse and some of Newports smaller port facilities. York has a growing Black, Asian and Hispanic population. Yorks ancestries include- Italians, Irish, Greeks, Blacks, and Koreans. *Bishop is northwest of the center and is home to a diverse population. Bishop is home to the two largest housing tracts in the city Homecrest and Park North. Both are home to thousands of poor Mets. Bishop is also home to the Inland Terminal, a large wholesale market that is connected directly to the Terminus in Downtown. Bishop is home to the city's massive Victory Arch, built after World War II. Bishop's North West City has some of the highest population densities in the city. Bishop has a growing black population and is the poorest in the city. Bishop ancestries include- Irish, Blacks, Koreans and Italians. Bishop has the least Italians of any Muni. Category:Settlements